


Bitten nails and undertales

by MonsterCopei (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All family is selectively mute, Asriel lives!, F/F, F/M, Frisk selectively mute, Gaster lives too, Gaster sans and papyrus are brothers, I suck at tagging, Maybe eventual smut?, Multi, Reader sometimes says things, Reader talks when at home but not as much in public, alternate universe- slavetale, and according to some people I also suck at grammar, at least the two sisters are, im trying, reader and frisk both female, reader selectively mute, says stuff more often than frisk does
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MonsterCopei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once the monsters came out of the ground 4 years ago humans seemed to become more horrid. Not even a month after the monsters came from the ground were they made slaves. It made you sick. At least your sister frisk is back. But now they apparently want you to help save they're friends. Which means you have to own them. Goddamnit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Shit.You love your sibling, you really do. But what they were asking you to do right now. Sad, heartbreaking, and it fills you with dread.

 

 **'my friends. Please I need mom, I need Asriel, I need my _friends._** **_Please.'_ **

Four years. It's been four years since monsters have come to the surface and become _slaves._ How you hated the word. Frisk hadn't said a word about their friends since coming into your custody. Now? Now they were 14 and crying and begging on the floor. Begging you to get their friends back to them.

 

** 'hon, I know you love your friends, but I don't know if I can bring myself to own a slave. It already hurts to see how humans have been becoming more animalistic since the monsters came up from Mt. Ebott, I can't imagine owning a slave or slaves.' **

This got her balling on the floor. You really hate using your voice, but your comfortable enough to use it in front of her or others if they don't understand sign language.

 

"I gotta think about this a little bit. Why don't we go eat at our favorite restaraunt?"

 

That seems to perk them up. They nod. After getting into something more presentable, you and frisk head off to Olive Garden.

 

XXXX

 

After getting your table, a tall skeleton comes to your table.

 

"MY NAME IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS, I'LL BE YOUR WA-"

 

Before you know what happened Frisk is out of their seat giving the skeleton the death grip.

 

You pry Frisk off the large skeleton monster. That's when you noticed the magic restraining collar around the skeletons neck.'he must be a slave to the manager of this establishment.'

 

 **'Papyrus! I've missed you and the others so much!'** , frisk signs, clearly ecstatic. Aannnd now you know the answer to frisks earlier question. You get one of the other waiter's attention.

 

**'excuse me sir could you get me your manager?'**

"Of course ma'am.", she walks off returning shortly with a short fat man. "Is there something you need miss?"

 

 **'How much for the skeleton monster?"** , you sign. You had plenty of money and you were willing to spend all of it if it meant your sibling was happy. "I'm sorry miss?", he says with a shocked look on his face he clearly was not expecting you to be so blunt. "I said how much for that skeleton monster.", you were so annoyed you used your voice. "He is not for sell." "What if I gave you $1000 for him?" He seemed to hesitate before saying,"$2000 and you got a deal." "Very well", you fish out your wallet, handing him $2000 in cash. You leave him standing there staring at the money in his hand in disbelief.

 

**'come on Frisk and bring your friend with you.'**

Frisk looked surprised then ecstatic as they signed to their freeing to come with them.

"BUT I CAN'T MY OWNER-", frisk tells him he has a new owner now and points to you.

"Please don't call me owner I am but a friend.", you say as all three of you head off towards your home.


	2. First "Slave"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on your comments that are good. I learn from the comments that are bad. Please keep up those comments.(^3^)

Call it fucking spur of the moment back there. Now your actions come at you full force. You spent $2000 dollars on a "friend" who was now listening to Frisk tell him about the last 4 years of her life and him doing the same. You were in the kitchen, thinking over your actions and what you're going to do from here. While you were thinking you didn't realize Papyrus come into the kitchen until his voice erupted from behind you. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HUMAN?!" That scared the ever living shit out of you. You screamed and jumped so high your head almost hit the ceiling. Regaining your stature and making sure you weren't going to have a heart attack you turn around and look up at him, considering he the way he towered over you.

 

**'I'm making dinner paps'** , you sign you had gotten over your irritation some time ago and had gone back to signing.

"NO.", you look back at him wide eyed. He was standing firm looking at you with a sparkle of uncertainty, fear, and bravery in his eyes in his eyes.How does that even work?

 

**'What?'** , you were confused. He seemed to take your question as a threatening one because he flinched back. "I AM YOUR SLAVE NOW. I WILL DO ALL DAILY CHORES FOR YOU, SO YOU WON'T HAVE TO."

 

**'Papyrus, you are now a member of this family I do not consider you a slave that word  disgusts me please do not use it again and do not imply ever that you are anything but a friend. Your opinions matter to me and I will do everything in my power to make sure that you are happy here with us.'** , by the end of your little speech Papyrus was crying. "THANK YOU HUMAN, BUT PLEASE LET ME AT LEAST HELP YOU IN YOUR ENDEAVORS.", when you nodded Papyrus's features lit up once more. "THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU NEED HELP WITH!" XXXX Frisk had told you a little about Papyrus's cooking so you were a little anxious when you put him on pasta duty, but apparently 4 years of working at an Italian restaraunt pretty much made him an expert. After eating dinner, you three went into the living room and started discussing life and various other topics. A little after 10:00 both Papyrus and Frisk started yawning uncontrollably. After getting Frisk to bed and showing Papyrus his room you start making you way to your own room to get ready for bed. You didn't get far until you heard Papyrus's voice. "Human, c-could you read me a bedtime story?", you turn around and see that Papyrus's face has flushed orange. You smile.

 

**'Of course Papyrus anything for you."** , you turn back around and get a book out of your room and head down the hallway to Papyrus's room. When you enter his room you see that he's already in bed looking rather excited, he headnt heard a bedtime story in 4 years. Shortly after starting the story you hear snoring, you look up to see Papyrus snoring. Such an innocent little cinnamon roll. You close the book and leave quietly. When you get back to your room you freshen up and go to bed.

XXXX

 

A figure visits you in your dreams sometimes. You don't know what it is but it always gives you telling a on what's going to happen the next day or days. Tonight was one of those nights.

 

The figure stands before you looking at you with big purple eyes.

 

"It's good to see you again.", you say somewhat sincere.

"There is no time for small talk what's going to happen tomorrow is very important to yours and Frisk's happiness."

 

Now you were at full attention. You would do anything to make Frisk happy that's probably why you started having these dreams in the first place.

 

"Tomorrow you need to bring a good chunk of money with you and go to the university of New Ebott. Alone. There you will find yet another skeleton and a tiny yellow dinosaur named Gaster and Alphys. Buy them both. They are both part of a life threatening project that will kill them both before they can finish it. The money you'll need will probably be in the millions but you can do that especially with an important position such as yours. If you don't get them tomorrow they will die before you can try again. Then Frisk will never be fully happy. do you understand?"

 

"Go to University of New Ebott with lots of money. Buy two very important monsters from a very important but life threatening project. Make Frisk 2x happier. Did I miss anything?"

 

"That's about the basics. Might I add that Gaster is quite an odd one keep him busy. Got it?"

 

"Got it."

 

"Now off with you it's time."

 

XXXX

You wake up to Papyrus bursting through the door. "HUMAN, YOU ARE ALMOST AS LAZY AS MY BROTHER!"

 

**'Sorry pap. What time is it?'** "About 10:30 in the morning. Why do you ask?"

 

**'I gotta go somewhere soon. Would you mind taking care of Frisk till' I get back?'** "SURE THING HUMAN!" And with that you get dressed and head off to save 2 lives and make your younger sibling happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little fast pace. I'm sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is bullshit. So much money spent!

Shortly after arriving at the college... you get lost. Fuck! This was supposed to be an easy in and out operation. Well I guess I can wonder around till' I find it. Orr I can just ask this teacher who is coming my way. You choose the latter. Walking up to the teacher you get his attention. When he looks up you sign, **'um I'm sorry sir but could you show me the way to room 203 please?'**

"Sure thing ma'am.", he says as he turns around and leads the way expecting you to follow. You do. You sign 'thank you' when you get his attention again. "No problem it's always good to show someone the way when they've lost it.", he says. That's so true for many things, you just wish that humans didn't lose the way in the first place. You two arrive at the door and he leaves you to go do whatever it was he was going to do before he helped you. You are filled with nervousness. And something else you can't put your finger on. Opening the door you see exactly what your friend told you you would see. A skeleton and a little yellow dinosaur lizard thing. When you open the door the pair turn to look at you. You start sweating under their gazes. To get you mind off their staring you sign.

 

**'Could you two get me your owners please?'**

They continue to stare at you. Finally the skeleton snaps out of his trance and gets his phone out. "Of course, just give me a second", he says, his voice is very soothing, not to low and not to high, it relaxes you as you wait. He types a phone number into his phone and puts it where his ear would be. "I'm sorry master but I have someone here who would like to speak with you.... Yes I understand your busy..... No I don't think she can wait.... Yes she's here right now.", after that last sentence he's quiet for a minute before he gives the phone to you. "Hello are you these two monsters owner?" "Yes, my slave told me you needed something?", you step outside the room, not wanting the two monsters to hear the deal your about to make. "How much for the two of them and the project they're doing?" "Are you telling me you want my monsters _and_ my project?" "That's exactly what I'm saying. So how much?" "A good estimate would be about 4 million dollars." "I'll be sure to make that into a check for you sir.", before he can say anything more you hang up and go back into the room. After you hand the phone back to the skeleton you go and rummage through your things after rummaging through it you going what your looking for. Your checkbook. You look up at the skeleton, you really don't think that the yellow dinosaur wants to say any thing.

 

** 'Do you have a pen I could use  sir?' **

He gives you a pen. You don't know where he got it from but you thanked him. Righting a check for 4 million dollars, you ask the skeleton if he knew where his owner's mailbox number was. He told you it was 45 in the mail room. "Follow me.", he said after you signed you had no clue where that was. He didn't sound irritated he sounded very polite. But maybe that's how he was taught to be. You follow him and as soon as you get to his mailbox you put the check inside. You then head back to the laboratory. When you get in there they had started working on the project again. You examine the machine. Your glad you did, because you saw a screw loose and steam coming out of it.

 

**'Can someone hand me a wrench please?'** , you sign from inside the machine. Holing your hand behind your head you feel an extra weight being put on it. When you bring you hand back in front of you you were pleased to see a wrench in it. Getting to work you twist the bolt back into place. After checking everywhere else you were happy you didn't have to fix anything else. Getting out of the machine you begin to pick it up. Despite its appearance it rather light. "What are you doing?", you hear a voice ask from behind you. Seeing as your hands are occupied at the moment you just said it. "I'm taking you guys and your project home with me. Grab your supplies were leaving now.", you continue in your way. Before wyou get to the door however, a hand stops you from going any further. "Well then I guess I can't have you carry that then can I?" "Of course you can, you may be my slave from what the papers say but to me your a friend. Now go help you dinosaur buddy with your supplies please.", you walk off, not waiting to see Gaster's reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm still new to this please don't be mad at me for the paragraphing it kind of broken for me


	4. Two of three skelebros reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having to learn to live with TWO scientists a really loud and easily excited skeleton and a teenager. How will you learn to live with these monsters let alone MORE?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait! Please done be mad at me!

As soon as you got home to your mansion of a home. Like, literally it was a mansion. It was 3 stories high all filled with guest bedrooms for nonexistent guests. Bathrooms that are too dusty to even consider going into. And what's even more surprising is that your job pays the bills on this house for you. And all of your other bills and expenses as well.

 

You have no room to complain though. The extra rooms and bathrooms will come in handy for all the monsters that will soon be living with you. So, after you got home you weren't surprised when the two monsters in the back seat gaped at the house. Having put the machine in the passengers seat with you.

 

"Come on then.", you say, getting out of the car and going around to the passengers side to get the machine."Let's not keep the others waiting.", you weren't going to imply who these 'others' were. You wanted that to be a surprise.

 

Having gotten over the initial shock they got out of the car. Following close behind you as you went to the front door. Since you had your hands full you gestured for Gaster to ring the doorbell. He complied. You three didn't even have to wait a full minute before you heard scrambling on the other side of the door. Followed by the door being swung open with a 9ft skeleton looking down at all of you except Gaster.

 

"WELCOME BACK HUMAN! WHAT HEBE YOU BROU-"

"Papyrus?", Papyrus stopped just now realizing the figure towering above him. Looking up tears started brimming in his eyesockets.

 

"BIG BRO?", Papyrus seemed to become much younger than he was before. Seeming almost like a child now rather than an adult with too much energy. Thank God Papyrus you to enter the house before he tackled Gaster to the ground hugging him like Gaster was his only lifeline in this world.

 

Now tears were brimming in everybodies eyes as they realized who you had brought home. Frisk tackled Alphys shortly after Papyrus tackled Gaster. Not wanting to interrupt this reunion you set down the machine in the living room deciding to deal with it later, head into the kitchen and begin making dinner.

 

-XXXX-

 

You don't realize anyone had joined you in the kitchen until a pair of arms wrap themselves around you from behind. You jump, almost letting go of your hold of the knife in your hand.

 

"Oh, Heavens! Frisk don't sneak up on me like that again, ok?"

 

 **'Gaster told me how much money you spent to buy**   **them.'** ,they sign bluntly,  **'And** **while I am very happy that your helping get my friends back bit by bit I don't want you to go bankrupt because if it, ok?'**

"My bank accounts fine.", you reassure her. "I have plenty of money that I haven't used in there from the government it feels nice to know that that money is going into something that will make you happy."

 **'Good now that that's out of the way what are we having for dinner?'** , they sign seemingly back to their normal selves. 

 

You laugh. More to yourself than to them.

 

"We're having chicken fried steak with mashed potatoes and white gravy. Your favorite.", this gets them practically hopping off the walls with excitement. They run off out of the kitchen. Presumably to tell their friends what they're all having for dinner.

 

You turn back to the potatoes starting to slice them again. After doing that you go over to the pot you designated to them and slid them in. When you turn back around your face to face, Or face to chest, with Gaster.

 

"Can I help you with something Mister Gaster?", you ask trying to step around him only for him to block you again. What the hell is he doing?

 

"Why?", is a he says looking down at you with a serious look on his face.

 

"Why what Gaster? Why did I decide to buy you and your project? Why did I waste 4 million dollars? The answers to those questions are simple Gaster. It makes Frisk happy to have her friends with her.", you finally look up at him and run a hand across his cheekbone. "Also because you kind monsters deserve so much more than what humanity's giving you.", you meant it. They deserve so much more than what humans give them. They deserve to be the ones in comfy houses with humans catering to their ever wim.

 

 

You words sink into him just as you realize that you still have a hand on his cheekbone. You feel heat rise into your cheeks. Just as you about to drop your hand from his face he brings his hand to touch yours.  

 

"Thank you.", that's all he says as a purple hue comes to his cheeks. You drop your hand and turn around to the stove to lay the steaks to fry. Trying to hide the blush that is still plastered onto your face.

-XXXX-

Gaster continues to watch you from behind as you scramble over the stove. Slowly you begin to get into a rhythm finding your element and almost forget that Gaster is still there in the kitchen with you. Watching you. He hasn't even known you for a full day yet. He can't call the feeling he feels right now love because you two have only just met. But watching you right now. In this moment. He can't help but wonder if you feel the same way

-XXXX- 

That's not even a possibility. Nope. There's no possible way that only after not even a day that he feels the same way you do. Nope. Nada. Nein.

 

You continue to cook. Once your finished you look over to Gaster, who's been staring at you the entire time, and tell him to go and get the others and tell them dinners ready. He does so. Shortly after you get all their steaks cut up, potatoes mashed, and gravy mixed and then all that plated all the monsters come in. 

 

After taking your seats with Gaster on you right and Frisk on your left you all start eating as Frisk, Gaster, and Alphys talk about what they all did during the last 4 years. You and Papyrus cutting in whenever you could. All in all? Today was a pretty good day.


	5. Genocide Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got ideas I'm gonna use 'em!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will provide answers to any questions that revolve around how we got so much money in the first place. Also can you spot the reference? Whoever comments it first will get to choose who is rescued next chapter. Please put character with reference.

"Papyrus!", you called. You wanted to teach Papyrus how to cook things that aren't just Italian, because apparently that's all they thought him how to cook when he worked at the resturaunt. You walk to the end of the hall on the second floor, where Papyrus's room is, and opened the door. You pause. Papyrus is still sleeping, I guess anyone sane would be at 6:00 in the morning. 

 

You walk over to his bedside and bend down getting ready to jostle him awake. You notice what looks to be a scar on his neck. It goes all the way around at a slightly slanted angle. This is the first time you've seen it considering he always wears his scarf. Where'd he get that from? Before you could think anymore on the subject however Papyrus began to stir.

 

"Hey paps.", you whisper trying to wake him up but also trying not to wake up anymore of the household.

 

"Hmmmmm?", his voice is at a normal level. Probably because he just woke up or maybe he's also not wanting to wake the rest of the household.

 

"You want to help me make breakfast today?", you ask at a somewhat normal tone. He immediately jolts awake.

 

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD LOVE TO HELP WITH BREAKFAST!", nope that was definitely not because of all the other people sleeping. 

 

"Shhhh. There are still people sleeping ok?", he nods his understanding and gets out of bed. You leave the room and head to the kitchen deciding to give him space to get dressed in something other than his PJs.

 

"Dear human what are we making for breakfast?!", Papyrus says in his version of a whisper.

 

"Something you hopefully haven't had yet. Homemade pancakes.", his eyes go wide with curiosity.

 

"Here watch me make one first and then I'll hand this over to you alright?", he watches as you turn on the skillet, get some batter that you made before you woke him up, and put it inside. After the first ones done you hand over that job to him so you can make the stuff that goes on top. You also decide to make homemade syrup.

 

While your cutting up some bananas Alphys wakes up and walks in. She hasn't said anything since she got here yesterday so you were surprised when she spoke.

 

"W-what's for b-breakfast?", she asks rubbing her eyes behind her glasses.

 

"Pancakes.", you respond with a smile at her. She sits down on the other side of the bar.

 

"What would you like to drink this morning?", you ask smile still plastered on your face.

 

"U-um d-do you h-have a-any o-orange j-juice?", she replies a blush overcoming her cheeks.

 

"Of course we do. Let me get that for you real quick.", you get a cup from the cupboard and the orange juice from the fridge. After pouring her a glass you put up the juice and hand the glass to her.

 

"T-thank y-you."

 

"No problem.", Papyrus didn't seem to notice this exchange in words, if he had he didn't care he just kept flipping and playing pancakes like a pro.

 

By the time everyone else woke up, got into the kitchen, and had something to drink the food was ready and plated. Everyone got a plate and there was enough that anyone who wanted seconds (Papyrus and Frisk) could have them.

After breakfast Papyrus, Frisk, Alphys, and Gaster started playing around. Well the two prior ones did the two latter ones were just there to make sure they didn't hurt themselves. You didn't join them because you had to work.

 

You put a DO NOT DISTURB UNLESS YHERE ARE MAJOR PROBLEMS sign on your study door, got your computer out and started working. You worked for the government. The U.S. has been involved with World War 3 for the past six years. The only reason monsters were enslaved in the first place was because the U.S. couldn't deal with them and that was the easiest solution. They had recognized your talent as a strategist and employed you to plan out battle scenarios. You could quit whenever you felt like it. But they gave you every reason to stay. They paid for your house, kept you off the radar of enemy countries, gave you about 1 million dollars in the mail monthly (though until now it was just sitting there in the bank unused), and when Frisk came up from the mountain they gave you full custody of her.

 

The loud banging and crashes had gone quiet. They must have gone outside. You worked for a little while longer until the doorknob started turning. You look up and see Gaster standing in the door way with a very serious expression on his face.

 

"Hey Gaster. Why so serious?", you ask.

 

"I have a few questions that I thought you could answer.", he replied face still serious.

 

"Ask away Doc."

 

"Ok first question. Why have you been in here all day?"

 

"Project.", you replied simply. Apparently that wasn't a good enough answer because then he asks.

 

"What kind of project?"

 

It's not really secret and you don't really care if he sees so you beckon him over. Having a new insight could help you with your dilemma right now. He complies stepping closer and looking at the computer screen.

 

"I'm going to put this simply Gaster. The U.S. is at war with the other countries. I am their number one strategist. What I have been doing up until now was strategizing for our next battle. An ambush to be exact. I have been going through every probable occurrence for a while now but can't seem to find a solution to one problem in particular. Would you like to help me?", you and him forget about his questions as he stares at you. Seeming to contemplate what he should do. He looks at the computer screen picks up the keyboard and starts typing something. It seems he has decided to help you.

 

You two go over the strategies until you two decide that nothing else can be done and send it to the president. As you two are coming out of the office Frisk runs up to you and hugs your waste. You pat them on the head. "Sorry sis I had some work to do.", they nod in response then look up at you and sign that they want to sleep in Papyrus's room tonight and they want a bedtime story. "Okie dokie go pick the book I'll be there in a minute.", with that they run upstairs and into Papyrus's room. You hear a started 'NYEH!' come from inside a moment later. You laugh. All in all. Today was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter was just to show everyone Papyrus's scar from the genocide route of Undertale. You know when all you FUCKERS DECAPITATED HIM. REMEMBER THAT?! *cough*cough* Sorry 'bout that. Anyway, I just had to get something to go with it so here ya go.


	6. Goat milk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Think about that title for a little but you'll get it.

A few days have passed and your feelings for Gaster have only grown. He's been helping you strategize when he wasn't working in his own project (which you've learned was something humans wanted the two science monsters to work on about restoring magic back to certain humans, mostly ones that fight in the war). Summer was coming close to an end. Meaning you had to go and enroll frisk in the local school. Great.

 

You also learned that Gaster could open this thing called the void and use it to get places faster. That is now how you get from place to place. Today was no exception. You were now standing in front of the school after using the void. You walked in and just outside the registration room was something you did not expect to see on a school.

 

There were two goat-like monsters standing before a human, who was presumably their owner. One was using their body to stand in between the human and the other monster.

 

"You brat! How dare you get in the way?!", the human sneers looking at the goat monster. They seem to be younger than the one behind them. You decide to intervene.

 

"What's going on here sir?", you ask calmly, figuring that he doesn't know sign language, walking over to the scene before you. On closer inspection, the younger one has tiny scratches all over along with black lines on his, now that your closer you can tell that he is in fact male, face that go into his tattered t-shirt. The older looking one, who you can now confirm is female, has a much bigger scar on her face that goes into the neckline of her tattered dress. The younger one also appears to have long horns that do a slight curl t the end, while the older one has little nubs. Both their furs would be white if not for the multiple black and brown blotches on them. "This ones mother", he gestures to the younger one then the older one," asked if he could attend this school.", he looked absolutely furious as he went on. "They're names, ID numbers, and soul colors, sir?", you ask letting just the tiniest bit of frustration into your voice. He points to the younger one. "Asriel Dreemurr. ID code number: B86201. Soul color: Orange.", you remember that name from Frisk. He then points to the older one. "Toriel Dreemurr. ID code: H39148. Soul color: Purple.", Frisk also talked about her as well. Let's add these two to the list of monsters you've saved. You take some deep breaths to calm yourself. "3000.", you say. The two monsters look at you now. Having been looking at the growing this entire time like it wa athe most interesting thing in the entire world. The man looks surprised. "I'm sorry?", he asks. "If that's not enough money than I can give you more. I want to take these two off your hands.", you smile sincerely, hiding your disgust for the heep of trash before you. "In cash or in the form of a check?" "Either or is fine by me.", you pull out 3000 dollars from your wallet and hand it to him. He takes it. While he counts through it all you look at the two monsters and wink at them. The man pockets the money, hands you the ownership forms, and mall walks out. You walk into the registration hall. The two monsters close behind. They're quiet for a while. Asriel is the first to speak. "So since your the one who owns us now. What do you want to do with us. Fulfill your sexual desires? Labor work?", why do they always ask that. You stop and turn around quickly facing the teen. He takes a step back. "I'm doing this because my sibling asked me to. I also feel it right to help you guys.", you look at the table you stopped at and sit down filling out paperwork for enrollment. After getting your signatures done and signing for Frisk as well you look back at Asriel. Who's still standing a little ways away. You wait a moment and then gesture him over. When he just stands there you look at him with a questions look. "Do you still want to enroll in school? Or did I fill out this other set of paperwork for nothing?", he sits down beside you and takes the paperwork and fills it out. After he's done you take it from him and turn it in. You then procede to walk outside and call Gaster. "This is Gaster speaking. How may I help you?", very original G. "Hey G. Sorry to bother ya but I need to get home think you can open up the Void?", after a short pause a tear opens. "Thank you Gast!", he laughs. "No problem, CSGo.", he then hangs up and you put your phone away. You hold out your hands. "This next part is going to be a little freaky. Please hold onto my hands as we go through the Void. Oh and please don't try to breathe inside the Void at all cost.", they promptly grab your hands and you step into the inky blackness. You only have to walk a few steps before your inside your living room with the two newcomers. "Please make yourselves comfortable I'll be right back.", you go upstairs and into Papyrus's room. Finding both Frisk and Papyrus playing with Papyrus's action figures. "Hey Frisk. Stay in here until I come and get you. I have a surprise that I need to get cleaned up real quick.", before she can ask questions you leave, closing the door behind you. You then go into your room and get out some torn jeans, a t-shirt that you never use, and a flowing purple dress out of your closet. You then procede to one of the bathrooms and turn on the water in the bathtub. You stay there until, the water is ready and turn it off. You get out some shampoo and conditioner and set it near the bathtub, you set her clothes on the counter. Soon after you go downstairs. You point to Toriel. "Come with me please.", you say simply. Going back upstairs and leading her to the bathroom. As soon as you entered the bathroom she stopped. You look back at her with a questioning look. She looked close to tears. She then speaks for the first time. "Thank you so much my child. I cannot express how grateful I am to you.", she says. Her voice is so beautiful and motherly. "Then don't. I am happy to help. If you need help with anything. Anything at all just yell for me okay?", she nods and you leave her to get cleaned up. You then go to a different bathroom and repeat the process. Except this time you decided to you men shampoo and conditioner. You go back downstairs and grab Asriel, take him to the bathroom, and leave him to get cleaned up as well.

You weren't expecting the reaction from Frisk when you showed her the surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the paragraphing is cringy and bad but it still won't listen to me so sorry.


	7. Everything stays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CSGO: I'm feel so motivated!!
> 
> HEG: please calm down!
> 
> I went around asking my friends if I was an undertale character than who would I be. And none of them could decide between Undyne or Alphys so I'm both. And these are those two characters.

After the two newcomers are cleaned and dressed you leave to go get Frisk. But not before telling them to be quiet and still. After fetching a blindfold you walk into Papyrus's room and hold it up.

 

"I'm gonna need to put this over your eyes.", they don't look happy about it but let you put the blindfold on anyway. You put the blindfold over her eyes and pick her up bridal style. She shrieks at you.

 

"I know you don't like it when I carry you but I don't want you falling down the stairs and going to the hospital before seeing your surprise.", you walk out of the room, down the stairs and into the living room with Frisk in your arms. You sit her down in between Asriel and Toriel.

 

"You can take off your blindfold now.", you can't help but smile when she takes off her blindfold and has the most surprised yet happy look on her face. She side hugs Toriel for a good 20 minutes until she lets go and looks at Asriel. She as a warm smile on her face and she does something you never thought she'd do again. She spoke.

"Hey Azzy. How's life been treating ya?", she opens her eyes to reveal one dark brown eye and one deep crimson eye. You know it Chara talking. You've known for about 2 years about her from Frisk. Though you can't help but feel that Frisk never told you the entire truth about Chara.

"Pretty well considering I was immediately made into a slave.", he's lying you can tell by that look in his eyes. Eyes, you've found, are really easy to read if you try hard enough. Suddenly both of Frisk's eyes turn that dark brown color and she tackles Asriel. She brings her face up from Asriel's chest and gives him a leck on the cheek. Your jaw drops to the floor.

Toriel gets up and shuts your mouth with an audible snap. "We should probably leave these two and give them some privacy.", she then retreats into the kitchen you on her heels. After a little bit of silence you and her start talking about dinner options.

-XXXX-

 

"Can you sing?", you ask Toriel as you two are preparing supper. She looks up at you from the pot she was stirring. You two decided to make gumbo for dinner. Mmmm gumbo.

 

"Yes, but not very often. Why do you ask?"

 

"Your voice is so heavenly.", she blushes at that. You really want her to sing for you, a song pops into your head.

 

"Do you know the song Everything Stays?", she nods. Well that's one thing that will help celebrate their arrival.

-XXXX-

 

After eating dinner everyone moves to the living room where you have a a chair, two microphones, and audio plugged into the microphones. Everyone was confused for a second until you told everyone to take a seat. Toriel ended up seated right where she needed to be. You head up to your room and grab your guitar. You quickly run back downstairs and put one of the microphones in Toriel's hand.

 

"Alright, I want to celebrate our new friends today and I thought we should do some karaoke. Me and Toriel will start off well be singing Everything stays.", you clip the microphone to your guitar and start playing the tune. Toriel brings the mic closer to her face and starts singing. Asriel starts videoing on his phone.

 

_"Let's go in the garden. You'll find something waiting, right there where you left it lying upside down._

 

_When you finally find it, you'll see how it faded. The underside is lighter when you turn it around._

 

_Everything stays right where you left it, everything stays but it still changes._

 

_Ever so slightly, daily and nightly in little ways where everything stays."_

You sit down best to Asriel and silently ask him for that recording after this is done. He nods and you and him trade numbers. The rest of the night, after everyone had a turn at karaoke you sit down and watch some movies. What a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took advantage of the copy and paste option.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Btw for the ones who are confused CSGo is reader's nickname. You know because she works for the government? Anyway enjoy! Oh, I almost forgot I'm thinking about making a new fanfic but am not sure if y'all would like or read it so please leave comments below of what you think. Thank you. Enjoy!

You wake up in the morning on the couch with Gaster on one side of you still sleeping and Alphys in your other. You were hugging Alphys like a teddy bear, she doesn't seem to mind however she still sleeping like a rock. You get your phone out and take a picture.

You then realize something and a blush overtakes your face. Gaster has you sitting in his lap and is holding you there with his arms firmly in place around your torso. Oh god, why the hell have you done this to me? You try to slip out of his grasp but only succeed in making him hold on tighter. Your resign yourself to actually waking him up so that you could go make the household breakfast.

After a bit of poking and prodding on your part Gaster finally starts to open his eyes. He doesn't seem to be fully awake yet as he brings you closer to him and nuzzles his face into your neck before closing his eyes once again. "Five more minutes Alphys.", he says groggily. You chuckle under your breath and pat one of his hands. You guess he does deserve more sleep. You heard him from your room some nights late in the night working on the machine.

Eventually Alphys wakes up and gets out of your hold. She offers to wake Gaster so that he'll let go of you. You decline. Despite him being made of bone he's surprisingly comfortable. So you stay like that for another few hours. Toriel wakes up first and goes about her day as quietly as possible due to your request to let Gaster sleep.

Next to wake up was Frisk and Asriel. Both of them took pictures as soon as they entered the living room. They then resume with their days as well. Sometime during the afternoon Gaster finally begins to stir again. You look up from his chest and into his eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head. Or should I say good afternoon?", you say. His face turns a dark purple and he withdraws his arms looking like he was at a loss for words. Before you realize what your doing you kiss him on the cheek and walk into your room to take a shower and get dressed in different clothes.

-XXXX-

 

Your sitting in your office sketching for no reason in particular when Gaster enters the room. You had finished strategizing the day before and were now extremely bored with life.

"Good evening, CSGo.", he sounds serious if the tone of his voice said anything. You nod to him and start spinning in your chair.

"Same to you, G", you reply. He grabs one of your arms and pulls you out of your seat and into his chest. You look up at him surprised, he still has a very serious look on his face.

He grabs your chin and states simply,"I love you (y/n).", and then he kisses you.

It took at minute to realize what he just said and to actually register that he's kissing you. But when you do realize that's exactly what he's doing you start kissing him back. You wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him back. After a few minutes something like a tongue starts licking your lower lip asking for permission inside your mouth. You guess it's his tongue.

You open your mouth and let his tongue inside. It begins a battle with your own tongue and soon after it wins and starts exploring your mouth. Finally, you pull away and look into his eyes. Awwww how cute, his eyes have little purple hearts in them. You unwrap your arms from around him and head to the door, open it and turn around.

"I love you too, G", you say before turning around and heading to the kitchen to make dinner.

-XXXX-

 

You wake up and roll out of bed. Resulting in a loud thump when you hit the ground. You were not looking forward to today. Today was fucking grocery day and now that you have so many people in the house you'll have to buy that much more food. You get off the ground and get dressed.

Today you decide to wear a sweater dress and Jean leggings. Gaster said he'd go with you today so you go to wake him up. He's not in his room so maybe he's in the machine room? Bingo! You find him at a desk next to the machine with his head in his arms sleeping.

You walk up to him and start waking him up. After a little while of poking and prodding you decide to give up that approach and get a idea. You remove his head from his hands and give him a kiss. That wakes him up pretty darn fast. His eyes snap open as you move your lips away from his. You smile smugly at the look on his face.

"Go get dressed in different clothes G we gotta leave soon.", he nods, gets up, and heads for the door. He pauses and look back at you with a smile on his face.

"Can I have another kiss if I get dressed in under 15 minutes?", you chuckle and nod, watching as he races down the hallway and into his room. He can be so childish sometimes.

-XXXX-

 

He got the kiss after a record breaking 6 minutes of getting dressed. Toriel and Alphys were left to watch Papyrus, Frisk, and Asriel while you two were gone.

Gaster had stored the groceries in the void for the time being and now the two of you were eating lunch at McDonalds. What? You really like McDonalds. You and Gaster were talking about science and how his project was going when he stopped and looked over your shoulder. Curious, you turn around.

Right there cleaning up a table was another skeleton. You turn back to Gaster with a questioning look. He seems to notice looks you in the eye before saying,"That is Sans. My other brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so awkward when it comes to this stuff! Please don't kill me!

**Author's Note:**

> Be mad at me for fucking paragraphing I can't figure out why it won't listen to me so is you have any ideas please help me


End file.
